1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to respiratory therapy devices and, in particular, to a flow based incentive spirometer to encourage deep breathing exercise for the post-surgical prevention and treatment of atelectasis.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described herein for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to a flow based incentive spirometer which will provide feedback to patients performing sustained maximal inspiration exercises, and is capable of being used by a patient with a supplemental source of Oxygen.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of flow based incentive spirometers for respiratory care and treatment is well known, but the instant spirometer provides specific advantages by addressing appropriate flow ranges through a cost effective, simple design having a number of different flow rate settings, accurate clinical feedback and repeatability, oxygen supplementation capability and ease of use. The present flow based spirometer includes a provision for supplemental oxygen to be provided to a user without interfering with the use of the spirometer throughout a range of flow rates.
It is an object of this invention to improve flow based incentive spirometers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a range of operational flow rates for use by a patient to ensure that an optimum flow rate is being utilized.
A further object of this invention is to provide a supply of oxygen to the inlet air of a flow based incentive spirometer without the oxygen which is being supplied interfering with the operation or calibration of the spirometer.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with the present invention wherein there is provided an improved flow based incentive spirometer operable through a range of user set flow rates and being adapted to receive a supplemental flow of Oxygen without requiring any change in the calibration of the device or effecting the patient""s monitoring of usage. In this manner the spirometer may be utilized by a range of patients having quite distinct therapy needs.